Saku Uruha
|color2 = |Name = Saku Uruha |Kanji = 麗朔空 |Roumaji = Uruha Saku |Aliases = |Image = Saku Uruha 100k campaign icon.jpg |Caption = "Aah, I really love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you love you so much♥" |Gender = Male |Age = 26 |BT = B |Bday = May 16th |Height = 5'11" or 181 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Two Unnamed Sisters |Hobby = Searching for Idol Otaku Merchandise |FFood = Parfait |LFood = Coriander |CV = Kōtarō Nishiyama |Signature = }} Saku Uruha (麗朔空 Uruha Saku) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Alchemist, who was the ninth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A man who became an idol in order to get closer to the Producer. He's incredibly obsessed with the Producer and thinks of every I-Chu as his enemy. He always acts like a stalker towards the Producer. Personality Saku has been following the Producer around ever since her time as an idol. He's considered a "stalker-fan", having a collection of the producer's CDs, photos, and even her hair. Even his fellow Alchemist group mates say he's a pervert and stalker, even though he calls himself "Producer's Knight". Though he is nothing but kind and enthusiastic to the producer, he's often hostile to the rest of the I-chus, especially if they try to keep him away from the Producer. The exception to this are the members of POP'N STAR, who he doesn't seem to see as a threat. He's also quite friendly to the I-chu who fanboy over the producer with him. Appearance To Be Added. Lines |Scout = |Idolizing = I have become Producer-chan's favorite man. |Reg1 = My name is Saku Uruha! I have aaaalways been watching you! We finally met! |Reg2 = Aren't those idiots of Lancelot getting too ahead of themselves just because they're the same age as Producer-chan? |Reg3 = If someone dares hit my Producer-chan...I won't forgive them, you know? |Reg4 = To think that I can stay by Producer-chan's side from now on...Fufu |Reg5 = Baber is a brocon. There's no way he would fall for you so no need to worry♪ |Reg6 = A towel and glow stick...Alright! Time to go to the live! |Reg7 = Ah I really love you. I love you love you love you love you love you! Producer-chan... |Reg8 = POP'N STAR is the cutest! My idol obsessed blood is riled up~! |Reg9 = If Kuro hurts you I'll be the one to comfort you so don't worry, ok? |Reg10 = I love you so so much that I couldn't bear it and ran after you |2Jan1 = Happy New Year! Producer-chan's dressed up in fine clothes... Fufu. |2Jan2 = I will take a lot of Producer-chan's photos this year too! |2Feb1 = Bad bugs that approaching my girlfriend are outside~ Producer-chan is inside~ |2Feb2 = Won't Producer-chan give me her chocolate? Hey, hey, hey. |2Sep1 = Hanabusa-san's birthday live was the best! |2Sep2 = A sports festival. Producer-chan wearing a gym uniform would be so...Fufu, fufufu |2Oct1= You don't need to give me sweets so just let me play a prank on you! |2Oct2= Producer-chan in a Halloween costume would be too good...I have to take pics |2Nov1= Now that it got colder waiting for good's sales is difficult. |2Nov2= Producer-chan's singing voice is so beautiful~ I keep listening to it on repeat. |2Dec1= This year the number of Producer-chan's photos has increased so much... Fufufufufu. |2Dec2= Let's spend Christmas together this year too, Producer-chan. |Download = I want to monopolize you all for myself. |Story = You look so cute when you're choosing a story too |Main1 = Shall we choose together what to read? |Main2 = Your fingers when choosing a chapter, are so beautiful.... |Love1 = A love story between me and Producer-chan....Fufufu... |Love2 = ....Fufufu, come on, let's read it |Shop = Producer-chan! Let's go on a shopping date together♪ |Purchase = Is it alright if I choose something that would suit you? I want to dye you in my colors |Friend = Those are your friends? Don't you think being friends with just me is better? |Other = If you're troubled rely only on me, ok....? |Start1 = Can't you hit me from the audience seats? |Skill1A = My body is getting fired up! |Skill1B = Don't take your eyes away♥ |Skill1C = Spinning towel~! |Clear1 = Was my coolness decided? |Affection1 = Hot gaze... I'm feeling it! |Start2 = Should I show you the skill of a cheater~? |Skill2A = Monopolizing, her gaze. |Skill2B = My love can't be stopped! |Skill2C = Shutter chance! |Clear2 = Other than other guys, I was better right? |Affection2 = Say that you like me... Please, please! |Start3 = Look at me from the stage side, always... |Skill3A = Ahh, Producer-chan, I like you! |Skill3B = Romance dedicated to her! |Skill3C = Glow stick, you can shake more right? |Clear3 = ...Hahh, hahh, the highest! |Affection3 = My love with you will go up...! Hehehe...! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:Alchemist Category:Saku Uruha Category:Generation Zero